


Day 24: Loud Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Adjoining Rooms, Competitive moaning, F/M, FML, Hotel Sex, I hate this chapter, I'm only posting this because I refuse to miss a day, Loud Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), i'll do better next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: It was less than a minute later when the noises began. Steve stirred, blinking into the dim room, unsure what had snapped him out of his near-doze until the sound in question repeated, and it could be mistaken for nothing but what it was: a moan in Nat's sweet, husky voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I thought it'd be simple, this chapter was an absolute bitch to write, and I hate it, but I promised myself I would write an installment a day for the entire 30 days, so. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. ~~Loud sex~~  
>  25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

 

** Day 24: Loud Sex **

The sounds started from next door about fifteen minutes after Steve and Bucky closed themselves into their motel room.

They were exhausted after containing a robot attack on a rival robotic manufacturer's factory in a small town near Pittsburgh; they worked tirelessly through most of the day and well into the evening. After grabbing a quick dinner at a nearby drive-through and eating in the rental car on the way to the motel, Steve and Bucky parted with Natasha and Bruce, each couple disappearing into one of the adjacent rooms booked under Agent Hill's name. That was mighty decent of her, Steve thought, since she could just as easily have booked one room with two double beds and made them all bunk together.

After a quick shower together that remained remarkably non-sexual, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed to towel off his hair and pull it back in a little knot while Steve collapsed onto his back on the bed to watch. "I thought you were tired," Bucky teased, catching Steve's gaze over his shoulder.

Steve shrugged, smiling. "I'm never too tired to watch you do _anything_ naked."

With a laugh, Bucky pulled back the covers and slid into bed, waiting for Steve to do the same before cuddling up to him. "G'night, sugar," Bucky mumbled, sounding half asleep already, and Steve pressed a kiss to his damp hair.

"Night, sweetheart."

It was less than a minute later when the noises began. Steve stirred, blinking into the dim room, unsure what had snapped him out of his near-doze until the sound in question repeated, and it could be mistaken for nothing but what it was: a moan in Nat's sweet, husky voice. Steve lifted his head, the movement waking Bucky. "What?" Bucky mumbled, and Steve shushed him, listening, until they heard the same sound again.

"Does she sound… hurt?"

Bucky snorted laughter, pressing his face into Steve's bicep. "Aw, baby, I love you more than life itself, but _Christ_ , are you naïve."

"Fuck off." Steve swatted him, the back of his hand connecting with Bucky's stomach. "I didn't _think_ she sounded hurt, but I wasn't sure."

Another moan, this one louder, came through the wall, answered this time by a similar sound in a familiar lower voice, and Steve and Bucky stared at each other for a moment before clutching each other and giggling like a pair of little boys up past their bedtime. "Jesus, these walls are thin. D'ya think she knows we can hear?" Bucky whispered, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's Natasha. Of course she knows."

"What's her end game?"

Steve shook his head, the corner of his lips curving upward in his best smart-ass smile. "Getting you to talk soldier to me in bed?"

"I'll show you my little soldier, pal." Bucky threw one leg over both of Steve's and used the leverage gained to roll on top of Steve, pinning Steve's hands to the pillow on either side of his head and sealing his lips over Steve's laughing mouth. Steve resisted for about a second before melting into the kiss, taking advantage of Bucky's position on top of him to wrap his legs around Bucky's waist. Since both of them were naked, the position was as far from innocent as it could be, and before long, Bucky was on his back with Steve curled up between his thighs, his mouth wrapped around Bucky's not-so-little soldier all the way down to the base.

"Fuck," Bucky groaned, pounding the mattress with his fist as his breathing devolved into panting.

Steve hummed, sucking fast and sloppy for a few seconds more before abandoning Bucky's cock and drawing a sound of surprise and frustration from him. Without a word, Steve crawled up the length of Bucky's body and lodged his knees under Bucky's arms, and Bucky licked his lips, grinning up at Steve in understanding.

"Bring it, big guy," he growled, and Steve leaned over his head, feeding his cock into Bucky's waiting mouth bit by bit, the sound of Nat's soft cries and whimpers even louder in the temporary silence caused by Bucky's mouth being full and Steve holding his breath.

Steve broke the silence with a heaving intake of breath and a heated grunt, bracing his hand against the wall above the headboard. When Bucky clutched Steve's hips and drew his cock deeper into Bucky's throat, Steve couldn't suppress a much louder moan, and beneath his palm, he felt at the same time as he heard a sharp rap on the wall.

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Nat called. "We're trying to concentrate in here!"

Steve cackled, slapping the wall with his palm, and Bucky spluttered around his cock, pushing Steve's hips away from his face to shout, "No fair making me laugh with a dick down my throat, су́чка!"

"Иди́ на́ хуй, хуесо́с!" Nat fired back, and Bucky hooted with laughter.

Climbing off Bucky's chest, Steve shook his head as he got up and dug through his duffel bag for their lube. "Don't move," he said, scowling playfully, as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Bucky's thighs.

"I like the looks of this," Bucky said, grinning, just as Nat let out a particularly sharp cry.

"Damn," Steve murmured with appreciation, his soft grunts merging with Nat's louder sounds as he fucked two fingers into himself, and Bucky whistled softly.

"You are too fucking hot, baby." Bucky's eyes gleamed as he rolled Steve onto his back and speared Steve onto his cock, immediately picking up a quick, rough rhythm that caused the headboard to thump against the wall with each forward push. Steve's cries picked up in volume and intensity while Nat's became more frequent and high-pitched, the two of them clearly competing with each other, and Bucky could hardly contain his laughter even as he, too, grew louder. Even Bruce, who had fallen all but silent – most likely out of sheer embarrassment – started making soft, heated sounds that were just audible through the wall.

Nat apparently came first, crying out Bruce's name, and Steve blew his load next, growling and gasping louder than Bucky had ever heard him. Bucky and Bruce reached their respective orgasms at just about the same time, and by then, neither couple was really paying attention to the other, too wrapped up in the steamy goings-on in their own rooms. "I think we won," Steve mumbled, his voice thick and muffled against Bucky's throat after Bucky collapsed on him.

"Mm-hmm." Bucky was asleep again almost instantly, Steve not far behind.

Breakfast the next morning was interesting; Bruce and Steve could hardly meet each other's eyes, while Bucky and Nat teased each other and tossed barbs back and forth in Russian.

Bruce leaned over to Steve while their partners were occupied with fighting over the last of the bacon. "We should double date more often," Bruce muttered wryly, and both Bucky and Nat stared at them in surprise as Steve laughed until he nearly threw up.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos might make up for my crushing self-doubt after writing this godforsaken chapter!


End file.
